Mega Man ZX Advent
| director = Michael Bay | producer = Kathleen Kennedy J.J. Abrams Jerry Bruckheimer Lorenzo di Bonaventura Tom DeSanto Keiji Inafune | designer = Kinshi Ikegami Masahiro Mizukoshi Satoru Nishizawa | programmer = Akihiro Shishido | artist = Makoto Yabe | writer = Story: John Rogers Robert Orci Alex Kurtzman Screenplay: Robert Orci Alex Kurtzman Screenplay Translation: Makoto Yabe Kinishi Ikegami | composer = Brian Tyler | genre = Action, platform, Metroidvania | modes = Single-player, multiplayer (minigames only) | released = |NA|October 23, 2007 |EU|February 29, 2008 |AUS|March 5, 2008 }} | series = Mega Man ZX | platforms = PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS }}Mega Man ZX Advent, known in Japan as , is a video game developed by Inti Creates and Amaze Entertainment and published by Capcom and Sierra Entertainment for the Nintendo DS handheld game console. It is the sequel to ''Mega Man ZX and its most recent installment. Taking place a few years after the events of the first game, Mega Man ZX Advent follows two new protagonists, Grey and Ashe, as they battle with various enemy "Mega Men", the infamous "Model W", and their own destinies. The title plays very similarly to its predecessor with a multitude of expansions, including twice as many playable forms. Also different from its predecessor is the North American localization which now includes a full English voice cast includes Johnny Yong Bosch, Michelle Ruff, Josh Keaton, Kate Higgins, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Patrick Seitz, Kari Wahlgren, Mark Hamill, Clancy Brown and others. However, the European localization includes a partial English voice cast and Japanese UI selectable via Firmware. The game was first released in Japan on July 12, 2007. The North American version was released on October 23, 2007. It was released in Europe on February 29, 2008, and in Australia on March 5, 2008. The story focuses on the chosen wielder of a Biometal (ライブメタル or ¨Live Metal¨ in Japanese) advanced technology that is capable of Mega-Merging with its wielder and absorbing DNA from defeated enemies. The story varies slightly depending on the character the player chooses to play: if Grey is chosen by the player, the story begins with Grey waking up in an Abandoned Laboratory; if Ashe is chosen, the story begins with Ashe already awake and in a Hunters airship. The remainder of the story follows the same storyline. Characters Advent features a very large cast of characters both new to the series and returning from the first ZX, including the two main protagonists, eight Mega Men, the Sage Trinity, and eight Pseudoroids. A majority of the cast is playable by copying their forms with A-Trans, and thus, these characters are outlined in detail below in the corresponding sections. * The Sage Trinity are the ruling triumvirate of Legion. Their names are (a red-haired tall man), (a blue-haired tall sage), and (a short man). They were originally human, but in order to continue ruling Legion extended their lives through cybernetics. Unbeknownst to Thomas and Mikhail, Albert is the original creator of Model W and betrays them in order to gather various Model Ws in the world to form the ultimate Biometal, Ouroboros. Using it, he intends to rule a new world as its god. Their names are identical to Dr. Thomas Light, Dr. Mikhail Cossack and Dr. Albert Wily from the original Mega Man games. Master Albert, named after Dr. Wily, ended up revealing himself as the game's true antagonist, just like his namesake of the original series. * Prometheus and Pandora are two characters returning from the first ZX. In this title, their origins are revealed as sibling creations of Master Albert. In order to enforce their loyalty, Albert gave them limited lifespans that require them to return to capsules to rest. Since their creation, they have been ordered to seek out the strongest Mega Man, but their bitterness toward their creator has led them to create their own agenda. They hope to use Grey/Ashe to bring them closer to Albert and, ultimately, destroy him and everything he has ever worked on. (In the dialogue they say they intend to "go out with a bang", suggesting that "everything Albert has worked on" includes themselves.) Unlike in Mega Man ZX, you only fight this pair once, although you see them several times. Mega Men Humans/Reploids chosen as the Biometals' "Biomatch" are regarded as Mega Men (regardless of the person's gender). Several enemy Mega Men appear throughout the course of Advent who possess the Biometals used from the first ZX. By defeating them in battle, Grey/Ashe is able to copy their forms via A-Trans, but they never actually attain the Biometals. * is the Biomatch for Model H, the Wind Mega Man. Aeolus is a perfectionist and thus very condescending. He views the world's chaos as a result of ignorance. Model H is modeled after Sage Harpuia of the ''Mega Man Zero'' series. The form excels in aerial combat, and two large sabers can be used to summon shockwaves and electrified tornadoes, which can pass through walls. Grey's charged attack shoots out two hurricanes that part, one going up, and the other going down, and Ashe's charged attack shoots out two hurricanes that go forward and back. * is the Biomatch for Model F, the Flame Mega Man. She was originally a soldier for a country destroyed by Mavericks, and plays the Game of Destiny to speed up the evolutionary process. Model F is modeled after Fighting Fefnir of the Mega Man Zero series. This form is able to customize two busters to alter the direction of each busters' trajectory. Furthermore, the player can fire projectiles or punch horizontally and vertically, giving Model F more range than most forms. Grey's charged shot is a ball of fire, and he can send fiery tremors across the ground, and Ashe's charged blast is a bomb that explodes upon impact. * is the Biomatch for Model L, the Ice Mega Man. On the surface, Thetis is a kind, normal boy, but hides a radically environmentalist agenda. Model L is modeled after Fairy Leviathan of the ''Mega Man Zero'' series. This form excels in underwater combat with the ability to swim for an unlimited duration and battle with a large staff called the Halberd. Grey's charged attack produces a dragon made of ice from his halberd, and Ashe's charged attack produces a floating block of ice that can be broken to make projectiles. * is the Biomatch for Model P, the Shadow Mega Man. Siarnaq is exceedingly cold and machinelike in his demeanor, always speaking in a robotic monotone, which is apparently due to incidents in his past, which include betrayal and being left for dead. Model P is modeled after Hidden Phantom of the Mega Man Zero series. This form utilizes kunai and shuriken, and is given a wider field of vision in dark rooms than other forms. Grey's charged attack is a sharp spinning kunai that shoots out and repels off walls, and Ashe's charged attack protects her with spinning purple blades. * The protagonists of the first ZX title also returns: (who appears in Ashe's game) and (who appears in Grey's game). These two are also seeking Model W to destroy it, and after a misunderstanding, they become allies with Grey/Ashe, aiding in the infiltration of Ouroboros. The two characters are still equipped with Model X and Model Z, and by using them simultaneously, transform into the form of Model ZX. This form retains all of its abilities from the first ZX, including a chargeable buster similar to Model A's, and a fast-slashing saber for close-range melee combat. New to ZX Advent, Model ZX can perform a special sword attack akin to those performed by Zero. When Vent's form is copied, Rising Fang (an jumping upward slash move) is acquired; when Aile's form is copied, Fission (a diving stab move) is acquired. Pseudoroids The eight Pseudoroids can also become playable upon destroying them in battle. Although the Biometal forms all use similar abilities (such as dashing and wall climbing), the Pseudoroid forms vary greatly in basic movement and abilities. There are two Pseudoroids to represent each element (fire, ice, and electricity) and two with no element, akin to the first ZX title. Gameplay Many of the elements from Mega Man ZX return, including the 2D world and several missions and collection side-quests, as well as much of the gameplay. The players begin the game in their normal forms (Reploid for Grey and Human for Ashe) and can revert to them at any time. Other features Advent features several difficulty settings. Beginner simplifies the gameplay by weakening enemy's defenses and attacks and disabling instant-defeat obstacles among other things. By completing the game on Normal, Expert mode can be unlocked, and upon completing it, an extended ending can be viewed. The Database from the first ZX returns. Eighty-five secret disks are scattered throughout the game with descriptions and images of the characters and enemies in the game. Several special disks are also featured, including an image of the infamous North American box art for the original NES game. Along with the secret disks, there are several equippable chip items that can enhance the players abilities, such as preventing the effects of wind and ice on the player's footing. A hidden room in the game will also give the player special items for each month of the year. Furthermore, 24 medals can be collected depending on how the eight Pseudoroids are defeated in battle. Gold, silver, and bronze medals can be received for each Pseudoroid depending on the difficulty of the task involved. Tasks sometimes include what attack or form the enemy is defeated with, what part of their body is attacked, or the amount of time they're defeated in. The game features a few unlockable mini-games. Quiz Advent requires the player to identify twenty characters with three visual obstructions. A mini-game from the first title, Gem Buster is now only playable between two players over an ad hoc network. Two boss mini-games called Survival Road and Boss Battle can be unlocked. Finally, Mega Man a (the "a" standing for "ancient" or "antique") is an imitation of the original 8-bit Mega Man games on the Nintendo Entertainment System using ZX characters and music. Audio Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack -ZXA Tunes-'' is the second remastered soundtrack album to be released for the ''Mega Man ZX series released on August 30, 2007 by Interscope Records. Unlike the first soundtrack, ZX Tunes, which was first released in limited numbers, ZXA Tunes was released nationwide immediately in Worldwide. Capcom and Activision's online store also provided a limited edition bonus for pre-ordering the soundtrack: a ZX Advent mousepad featuring ZXA heroine Ashe "crashing" in ZX hero Vent's pad. The score was composed and conducted by [Brian Tyler with the original songs written by Stephen Schwartz. (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) | note5 = Vocal: Jacky Cheung | title6 = Whisper of Relics | title7 = Uroboros | title8 = United Forces | title9 = The Chosen One | title10 = Soul Ablaze | title11 = Divine Hammer | title12 = Den of Hunters | title13 = (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) | note13 = Vocal: Boyz II Men | title14 = Rockman a ( antique ) Remix (composed by James Horner, arranged by Brian Tyler & Todd Habermann) | title15 = Go For It ! - Karaoke Version - (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) | title16 = Be One - Karaoke Version - (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) | title17 = (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) | title18 = (music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz) }} Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix" is the third album to be created for the Mega Man ZX series, released on April 30, 2008 by Interscope Records. Among the album are Soundsketch''es and ''ZX portrait''s; these are drama tracks that provide insight to events in the ''Mega Man ZX series. Composer Brian Tyler explains a Soundsketch as "when you listen carefully in a room that seems silent, you can hear all sorts of sounds like the hum of appliances, the tick of a clock and the environment outside the window." Reception | MC = 78/100 | 1UP = B | EuroG = 6/10 | Fam = 31/40 | GSpot = 7.5/10 | IGN = 8/10 | NP = 8.5/10 | Play = 8.5/10 }}Critical reaction to the game has been positive. IGN stated, "It's a fairly long and deep experience, though it's by no means a perfect game. However, the good certainly outweighs the bad, and we can't help but recommend this game as a result." GameSpot cited the main problem as the game's difficulty being a bit too high for the casual gamer. Mega Man ZX Advent was the tenth-best-selling game in Japan during its release week at 21,379 units sold. 63,977 units of the game were sold in the region by the end of 2007. Notes References External links * Official website * Official blog Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Action video games Category:2007 video games Category:Inti Creates games Category:Mega Man games Category:Metroidvania games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Vivendi Games video games Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Tim Burton Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Video games with screenplays by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci Category:Video games scored by Brian Tyler